Methods involving the kinetic analysis of in vitro nucleic acid amplification are now routinely used for quantifying analyte nucleic acids. In these procedures, sometimes referred to as “real-time” amplification procedures, the amount of amplicon present in a nucleic acid amplification reaction mixture is monitored as a function of time over the course of the amplification procedure. Fully automated real-time nucleic acid assays require machine executable algorithms capable of analyzing the time-dependent data acquired during the reaction. In this regard, there is a requirement for data processing algorithms that accurately output an amount or concentration of a nucleic acid that would give rise to an observed amplification result.
Difficulties associated with quantifying the absolute amount of a specific nucleic acid target have been appreciated in the patent literature. These difficulties have been attributed to the exponential nature of the amplification process, and the fact that small differences in any of the variables that control reaction rates, including the length and nucleotide sequence of the primer pairs, can lead to dramatic differences in amplicon yield. Wang et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,727 described the use of an internal standard that amplified using the same primers that amplified the analyte polynucleotide, and addressed the fact that use of an unrelated cDNA as a standard necessitated a second set of oligonucleotide primers unrelated to the specific target nucleic acid being quantified. According to Wang et al., analyses which use two sets of unrelated primers can only provide a relative comparison of two independent amplification reactions rather than an absolute measure of a target nucleic acid concentration. Others have followed this teaching and employed internal standards that resemble the target of interest by having similar sequences, and by amplifying with a common pair of primers (see published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/230,489). Still others have described quantitative methods that rely on determining the efficiency of amplification (see published European Patent Application EP 1138784). Methods involving determination of amplification ratios for control and target sequences also have been described (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,458).
The most common methods for performing internal calibration adjustment of real-time nucleic acid amplification results include “within-run” calibration adjustment, and adjustment of a “stored” calibration curve. The first of these methods, illustrated by McMillan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,297, requires two or more calibration standards that are conventionally amplified in parallel with analyte nucleic acids in replicates each time a calibration plot is prepared. Unfortunately, this requirement each time an instrument is re-calibrated consumes limited reagents that are generally purchased in kit form, and that may be costly. The second method, illustrated by Carrick in U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,106, advantageously avoids the need to run multiple calibrators each time an instrument is re-calibrated, but still requires preparation of a full calibration plot at some point (e.g., either by a kit manufacturer or end-user). Experience with this technique has shown good ability to reproduce quantitative results using a single calibration standard when the target being quantified is present at high, or very high levels. For example, back-testing confirmed that adjustment of a stored curve using a single adjustment calibrator having 107 target copies advantageously reproduced the full local curve nearly identically in the range of from 104 to 108 target copies. In this case, the adjusted curve deviated from the local curve by no more than 0.6 log copies at an input amount of 102 target copies. Using a single adjustment calibrator having 102 target copies, in contrast, resulted in an adjusted curve deviating by 0.4 log copies at an input target level of 103 target copies, and deviating by 1.6 log copies at an input target level of 106 target copies. Thus, there was a clear benefit to adjusting the stored curve using calibration standards having high target amounts.
Even in view of these useful approaches, there remains a need for automated solutions that permit highly accurate quantitation of nucleic acids using in vitro amplification techniques, where internal calibration adjustment can be executed in a simplified manner. Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to use a single calibration standard that comprises a low concentration of the analyte polynucleotide standard to achieve accurate quantitation across the full dynamic range of target amounts or concentrations to be measured. The present disclosure addresses these issues.